On My Mind
by Constantinox3
Summary: "It's funny how you never accepted that it's you. It's ALWAYS been you." He gave me a small smile. And, with that, I watched him walk away- unable to move or think. ChadxSonny!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first SWAC fic, so hopefully it's okay. :) **

**I took one of my oneshots and used it to make a story. I hope it'll work out. BTW, this chapter is NOT the best, i rushed it. Sorry! It's also short, but i promise if i get positive feedback, i'll make the other chapters worth reading! Please give it a shot! thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, 'nuff said. **

**ENJOY!**

"_I like you, and I want to be with you, please give me a chance. I've changed; I really do care about you…" he pleaded_

"_I don't know…" she said, trying to fight saying yes, but keeping some sense. _

"_Please?" he gave her__ that __look of his._

It was a mistake. She shouldn't have been close with him.

She was furious.

He was happy.

She ignored him

He tried to apologize

She walked away from him-everything they had

He followed- only once

She wanted to heal

He kept coming back- with lies

She was stupid to believe them

He texted her, with nonsense,

She knew none of that was real

He went to talk with her friends

She wanted him to sincere about it all

He wondered why he cared so much

She couldn't stop thinking about the memories

He remembered the hurtings,

She wondered how he's the only one who can affect her like this

He gave up

She had given up a long time ago

Nothing never felt so right, but so wrong.

_They hate that they love eachother._

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<br>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me...<em>

_I hate that I love you so…._

As much as they wanted to forget about it all, they both knew they couldn't.

* * *

><p>"SONNY! We're going to be late!" I heard my mom yell up the stairs. I didn't bother yelling back, I was so exhausted from last night. I couldn't sleep, but today was all I've ever wanted.<p>

I took my time going down the stairs- That's until my mom literally pulled me down the steps. After yelling at me for being late, and lazy, she grabbed my suitcase from me. I also got a look from her and lecturing me about packing too much. Then, she stuffed breakfast down my throat. Oh, how I love my mom.

I finally got my voice running after drinking my orange juice. "Mom, why are you freaking out, we have plenty of time." I reasoned, looking at her in the eyes.

My mom looked at me like I was crazy. "PLENTY of time? Are you kidding me Sonny? Our flight is in an hour, and we're still at home." She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Let's just get going".

I got off my chair and headed toward the door. The taxi was waiting at the front, and I put all my belongings in. Once I got into the cab, my fatigue shot in.

I woke up to my mom nudging my arm. "Sonny, get up, we're at the airport." She said sternly and clearly annoyed.

I groaned, but reluctantly got myself together. We went through all the procedures, which I hated, but stuck it out. Next thing you knew, I was on the plane.

Finally, my mom relaxed and started to talk to me about my journey away from home. It was excting, yet scary. Although I've always wanted to star in So Random, I couldn't help think what could happen to me negatively or positively.

I started to zone out my mom's rambling when I looked out the window. The sky was so clear.

I began to think if it was all worth it. Worth leaving my life.

* * *

><p>I was having my pancakes when I got interrupted by one of my cast mates.<p>

"CHAD! Did you know the random's are going to have another member? We're getting out numbered." The brunette whined. She put her face in her hands dramatically. "And apparently _she _hates our show."

At first, I thought what she was about to say was pointless, but once I heard it, I was shocked. I was about to say something in return, but once again, I was cut off.

"Do you think you'll like this girl?" Penelope asked.

I shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Little did they know, they had so much waiting for them.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys are amazing :) Thankyou to everyone who supported this fic! 3 New Chappie.**

**Enjoy!**

SONNY

"Ms. Munroe, it's time to go." The bodyguard announced.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled and nodded. I turned back to my mom. It brought tears to my eyes.

"I'll miss you mom. Hopefully I'll see you soon. I love you." I hugged my mom, and didn't want to let go.

My mom cupped my face in her hands. "Bye Hunny, I'll miss you too." She paused and pulled me into another hug. "This will be good for you, you'll see." She stroked my back. "This is just the beginning." She pulled back and gave me a sad smile.

I wiped the tears off my face, and turned to face the building which would now be my new home. I started walking toward the doors, and turned back to my mom for the last time in a while, and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>SONNY<p>

I walked into the building and was greeted by a bald-ish guy who goes by the name Marshall. "Welcome Sonny." He smiled, and then hugged me. "Welcome to So Random!"

It was happening. It was finally happening to me. I couldn't believe it. All I could do was smile ear to ear. "Thank you." I grinned even bigger. "Thank you so much Marshall! You won't regret having me here!"

He chuckled and smiled. "I hope not. But enough with this, lets meet the rest of us, shall we?" He put his hand out for me to take. I took it, and we headed into what was called the 'Prop house'.

When we entered the room, Marshall clapped his hands to get the others attention. "Guys!" He yelled. "Guys, guys, gather 'round and listen up." He began. "I'd like all of you to meet the wonderful Sonny Monroe!" He said pointing at me.

I waved shyly and gave a small smile. "It's great meeting you all. I've always wanted to meet you guys." I said.

They all looked at me, and I started to get uncomfortable. Thank goodness Marshall cut in. "Sonny," He looked at me. "This is Tawni" He pointed toward the pretty blonde. She had her phone out and was wearing signature clothing. I waved hello and she replied to me with a 'hey' not even looking away from her phone screen.

"Umm." Marshall knew it was getting weird between the both of us, so he continued. "This is Nico and Grady" He introduced me to a skinny man, with a very nice hat. The other, was a little bigger, with a sandwich in his hand. "Hi Nico and Grady" I put my hand out. They nodded and took my hand. After shaking my hand, they both hugged me, and welcomed me.

"Guys, Guys, don't suffocate her." Marshall said jokingly. "And Zora should be here…." He said looking around the room.

"Nice to meet ya!" Said a younger girl from the ceiling. I jumped, shocked. "Oh, Hi. You must be Zora." I smiled and looked up.

"Yup, the one and only!" the Brunette with pigtails smiled.

I laughed and introduced myself. But, then Grady talked. "Hey, Marshall, we like Sonny, but why is she here?" He asked.

Marshall pretended to drum roll then announced why. "She's going to be joining you in the cast!" He jumped up and down. "It's going to be a lot of fun, so show her around would ya?"

All the randoms were happy except Tawni. I would just have to talk to her privately and get to know her.

All of us were talking and I got to know most of them.

* * *

><p>CHAD<p>

I was looking in the mirror when I saw someone running toward me from the back.

It was Penelope. She was running like a mad woman. "CHAD" She added a long 'D' to my name. "I was just walking back here, and I past the Randoms, and I saw _her_!" She said out of breath. "And, she seems pretty!"

I looked at her through the mirror behind me. "Relax Penelope, she's a random, they can't be like _us" _I smirked. But somehow, I didn't believe myself.

* * *

><p>SONNY<p>

"Okay, Sonny, we are going to introduce you to everyone here, and show you around while we're at it. Is that okay?" Nico asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks." I started to like this place.

"Alright lets get going."

* * *

><p>CHAD<p>

Penelope looked at me. "Aren't you scared?"

I stared back at her. "Scared of what? Why would I be scared?" I shrugged

She huffed. "Nevermind, lets go to the cafeteria and get something to eat then."

I didn't want to start a fight so I agreed. "Fine, lets go."

* * *

><p>SONNY<p>

Grady walked into the new room first. He turned back towards me and opened his arms.

"This, My friend, is the cafeteria." He seemed happy to announce.

Nico continued. "This is where the magic happens." He smiled, joining in with Grady.

I laughed at them for their childness.

Someone I didn't know called them over. I didn't want to intrude so I stayed where I was.

"We'll all be back Sonny, stay there." The random cast said, while walking out the room.

"You're new here." A blonde, blue eyed guy said grabbing the chair next to me. He had the cutest smile ever.

I don't know why I was smiling so big. "Yeah, just started here." I said, feeling lucky my voiced managed to work. I was so nervous.

"I'm Chad, and you are?" His voice was so mesmerizing.

"I'm Sonny." I put my had out. He shook it.

The feeling was weird. I never felt it before. I looked at our hands interlocked then looked up and met his eyes. We just kept staring until we got interrupted.

I heard running behind me. "SONNY! We're back, hopefully you weren't confused. Zora said behind me.

At that moment, Chad let go of my hand. I still had a tingly feeling where his hand was.

He looked at me. "You know the Randoms?" He said surprised. I opened my mouth to speak but Zora, Nico, and Grady talked.

"Yeah! Actually, shes our new member." They said proudly. Chad looked into my eyes and walked away.

I was confused so I turned to my cast mates. "What was all that? Why do you guys act like that towards eachother?" I was curious.

"He thinks he's too good for us." Grady said.

"He thinks that his show is better than ours, and that we're nothing." Nico continued.

Zora just nodded along.

I couldn't believe it. "Oh." I said sadly.

Why is it that I couldn't get him out of my mind?

* * *

><p>CHAD<p>

I walked away, but I couldn't believe I did. Even though she was Random, I felt she wa special? What, no! Chad, you DON'T like a Random. You can't.

He still remembered her contagious smile, her dark silky hair, and beautiful eyes.

Why is it that I couldn't get her out of my mind?

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? I tried me best ;) <strong>

**Review you wonderful people?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry sorry. It's been forever since I updated, I know. But I DO have a reason! I wasn't gonna continue, but some people encouraged me to. So this is for EVERYONE! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? Me. No. Own. Sonny. With. A. Chance. Satisfy everyone? Haha ;)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

CHAD.

I let out a deep sigh of relief. Rehearsal was brutal- but was finally done. Not that I don't like Mackenzie Falls, I love it. It's the reason why I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am the best actor of our generation. But, obviously I wouldn't tell anyone I was happy we were done for the day.

I smiled the first time that day when I reached my dressing room. You may wonder why, when I have so many places I could go. The truth was, I was exhausted. I just needed sleep, and my body fought against me when I kept moving.

My dressing room wasn't nearly as big or extravagant as my mansion, but it'll have to do. I was way too tired to drive all the way home.

I turned the knob of the door, with the golden star that had my name on it and entered.

Just what I needed. It was _my _room and everyone could tell. It had life sized posters of myself, blue walls matching my eye color and white, silver and black decorations. I had my laptop on the table next to the couch, an arcade in the left corner and everything you could think of.

As much as I wanted to do enjoy these activities, my eyes started to close. I lazily walked toward the white couch and plopped onto it. Yes- plopped. I was too tired to even try and act courteous.

You know that feeling when you're still awake, but on that line that divides you from awake and sleep? Well, yeah, I was there, but was interrupted by my nightmare. Ironic ain't it?

"CHAD!" I looked at her. She had he hands on her hips and her devious grin planted on her face. "Daddy doesn't pay you anything to _sleep."_

I groaned, not hiding the fact I was frustrated. "What do you want Dakota?" I replied harshly, which at the moment I didn't care that she was my boss's daughter. "You couldn't wait until I woke up?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

She was taken back by my rudeness but quickly regained her composure. "Now, now, someone is a little snarky today, huh Chaddy?"

I shivered at her last word. She's _so _lucky she can get me fired. I scratched the back of my neck. "_Dakota"_ I started. "Just tell me what you want, and get out."

She finally got the point and huffed. "Daddy wants to see you in his office." She spat, and stormed out of the room. And, to add a Dakota effect, she slammed the door on her way out.

I rolled my eyes, and ran a hand through my hair. "Girls."

Then it hit me. Why does my boss want to see me? Crap, I'm in trouble.

SONNY

"Grady, I don't want to see what you have under your toe nails!" Tawni screeched.

"Aw, C'mon Tawn, we did it before." He raised his eyebrows in a flirty way.

"Ew, don't do _that _again…" The blonde girl rolled her eyes, walking away.

Grady shrugged. "I'll never understand her, Sonny."

I've been watching the whole thing, and was still smiling. "You should know her by now Grady, she likes playing hard to get." I chuckled.

He returned the smile. "Eh, not so interested in her."

I was about to reply but was interrupted by a little girl walking in the prop house. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, and she seemed so nice. I was confused when all my cast mates' faces looked awful toward the little girl.

"Sonny!" She demanded, looking around.

Behind the little girl who I heard was named Dakota, I saw four of the Randoms sneaking out, giving me apologetic looks.

I raised my hand identifying myself. "Hi." I said softly.

"Hm." She looked at me up and down. "You must be the new girl. Interesting." She twirled a piece of her hair through her fingers. "Daddy wants to see you in her office. You know where that is right?" Before I could even reply, she was out the door.

SONNY

After, what seemed like forever, I finally found the office of Mr. Condor. I knocked but no one answered. I open the door gently and found no one. I was debating weather I should stay outside the door or sit down in one of the chairs. I decided to stay in the office and sit down. If I sat outside, he might think low of me- you know, just finding me on the ground. So, once again, I waited.

CHAD

I reluctantly knocked on the door of Mr. Condor, and waited for a response. After not hearing anything, I walked in quietly.

There I saw _her, _with her beautiful wavy dark hair, and compelling eyes. I quickly snapped out of it when she turned around to see who entered.

"Chad…?" She asked so quietly, surprised I even heard her. And I swear I saw a sign of a smile!

I then realized I was staring at her when her expression turned weird. "The one and only" I smirked.

She opened her mouth but I cut her off. I had to remember she was my rival. I _cant _and _wont _ever like her. "Did you get lost already? Or wait, let me guess, you're getting fired 'cause they finally noticed how _stupid_ of a show 'So Random!' is?" I rolled my eyes, just to get on her nerves.

I thought I saw hurt in her eyes, but I shrugged it off. I don't feel sympathy for Randoms. Had to keep reminding myself that.

She stood up, angry. "You know what Chad, you're everything the Randoms say you are, you're conceited, you're-"She wasn't able to continue since Mr. Condor entered his office.

He cleared his throat. "Good. You two have met." He said sitting down across from us.

I sat down, waiting to find out why the _both _of us were here- in the same place.

"You may be wondering why you're here." He looked between me and Sonny.

We just nodded along, anxious to know the news.

"Chad" He looked me in the eyes. "As you know, Sonny is new here." He smiled at Sonny. Oh no, please don't make me show her around the building, I thought it was the Randoms job. I wanted to protest, but surprisingly, Sonny did for me.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Condor" She said, fidgeting with her hands. I snorted at her over politeness. She glared at me, but turned her attention back at the man before us. "But I don't need Chad, here" She looked at me again, her face fake. "To show me around the building, I'm fine. I can find my way around without _him."_

The older man looked at the both of us, noticing the tension, but quickly put a smile on his face. "Oh no, I know you can Sonny. But I know you're from Wisconsin, so, I want someone to show you around California. I want the best for all my actors/actresses"

I felt my eyes come out of my head. Of course not literally, but it really did feel like it.

"You don't mean….." The brunette's voice was shaky.

Mr. Condor just nodded.

"Not a….." I continued.

Mr. Condor smiled a big toothy grin. "Yup, a date,"

_**YAY! Chapter is done!**_

_**Dun Dun DUN! What do you think will happen?**_

_**Haha, review? **_

_**-Hannah. ;) **_


End file.
